


Healer's Milk 2

by aprilreign



Series: Tales from Dell [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fluff and Humor, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping Hands</p><p>Did not add this to the original. Thought it would take away from the tender moments with Elrond and Lindir. It fits better as a part of my fluff series.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Milk 2

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 7/5/16 spelling and grammer errors

 

 

**Making his way back through the corridor to his chambers, Elrond opens the door, steps inside, turns to close it and...**

**"Is he alright?"**

**Elrond jumps a little, tightening his robe and holding his...breasts in an effort to hide them.**

**"Valar! Glorfindel! Don't startle me like that!"**

**"Sorry, Sorry." Glorfindel chuckles at Elrond being spooked.**

**"Well...what happened?" Erestor insists with an edge of impatience.**

**"He had food poisoning."**

**"Really?" Erestor asks thoughtfully. "I thought only humans react to food in such a way."**

**"It is rare but yes, certain elves that are highly sensitive will reject unfamiliar foods that don't agree with them, it's all the same."**

**"Did you give him something for it?" Glorfindel asked.**

**"Of course, I did." Elrond sighs irritably.**

**"Did he take it well?" The blond continues.**

**To avoid unnecessary explanations, Elrond simply said "Yes. No more questions. Out. The both of you. Let me rest."**

**But Erestor picks up on his tone moments earlier, sensing that his lord was holding or concealing something (obviously) but what?**

**In a great effort to convince them to leave and rushing to get undercover, a boob slips out from his silky smooth robe.**

**There is a long silence and knowing his secret is 'out', Elrond just sits there, waiting.**

**"My lord?" Eyes wide and twinkling and a wicked grin from one pointed ear to the other, Glorfindel winked at Elrond before bursting into laughter. He continues to snicker uncontrollably as he darts an eye over at Erestor.**

**Erestor had never been caught with his mouth open at a lost for words, looking shocked and offended. A brief moment of confusion then sudden clarity dawns as his lip twitches up into a taunting smirk. "We can...assist you...if you wish my friend."**

**Even Elrond could not hold back a smile, witnessing the swarm of emotions flickering across the councilman's face. The healer considers Erestor's offer. The enchantment will wear off several hours from now but do not want to be engorged and drenched by morning.**

**"Fine." Elrond relents. "No kissing, Lindir will not understand."**

**'We can help him understand." Glorfindel snorted as he moves quickly and has Elrond's robe opened and immediately starts to suckle. Elrond lays down as Erestor calmly sits next to him, firmly grabbing a breast, and plumps it before suckling on it in a naughty, playful way. "An enchantment?"**

**"Yes. Just drain me and be done with it."**

**Groping his lord's crotch, Erestor discovers that Elrond has already been drained.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
